


ONS, NSA and all that bollocks

by gentlemeow



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemeow/pseuds/gentlemeow
Summary: Небольшая история, в которой олдскульный Тренер решает установить себе Тиндер, вежливый и терпеливый Рэй дает индивидуальные уроки, а Карапузы просто искренне хотят, чтобы Батя был счастлив.Любимой гамме в честь ее дня рождения 💓 Цмок
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	ONS, NSA and all that bollocks

**Author's Note:**

> Изображения кликабельны ;)  
> Большое спасибо Milena Econ за визуализацию и совместный угар :3

Во всем были виноваты Карапузы. Тренер раздраженно достал вибрирующий телефон и, поборов отчаянное желание снести убогое приложение, полностью замьютил все уведомления. Поколебавшись, он несколько секунд помедитировал на розовую иконку с горящими цифрами. 73. Семьдесят, мать его, три новых лайка или сообщения.

⏤ Тренер, это просто мэтчи, не факт, что они раздуплятся, ⏤ терпеливо пояснил Эрни, утирающий разбитый нос после спарринга с Мэлом. 

Пацаны утверждали, что совпавших лайков может быть много, но до нормальной переписки дойдет дай бог двадцать процентов, а уж про встречи… Пока Мэл рассказывал про Tinder и его алгоритмы, Праймтайм молча забил в заметки Тренера пару нейтральных, обращенных к кому угодно фраз ⏤ «чисто на пробу пера, бать, а то ведь как: вроде все хотят трахаться, а до постели не довести».

Машинально смахнув влево-вправо несколько смазливых мордашек, Тренер перешел в сообщения. Черт знает что творилось в интернет-мире быстрой любви. Алгоритмы приложения определенно дали сбой, потому что отвечал Тренеру почти каждый, да и сами мэтчи проявляли невиданную активность. Кто-то начинал с нейтрального «Привет, детка», кто-то сразу в лоб уточнял: «Сегодня вечером у меня?». Несколько раз Тренеру прилетела в личку обнаженка ⏤ от вполне симпатичных нюдсов до просто фото гениталий с фривольной припиской. Тренер растерянно почесал бороду. Нет, он и сам зарегистрировался исключительно для удовлетворения физиологических потребностей, без лишней романтики и дальнейших отношений, но та скорость и цинизм, с которым люди выбирали тело для перепиха… В баре ты хотя бы общаешься некоторое время с человеком, присматриваешься, наблюдаешь. Понимаешь, возбуждают ли тебя его движения, интонации, мимика. А тут маркетплейс какой-то, без души. Тренер ханжой не был, секс без обязательств уважал и практиковал, но Tinder навевал на него смутную тоску. Листая яркие, сочные фотографии красивых женщин и не менее привлекательных мужчин, Тренер ловил себя на мысли, что он зарулил в мясной отдел супермаркета. Human Tesco, не иначе.

Дурацкая все-таки была идея. Тренер раздраженно пролистал несколько чатов и вернулся к тому, который не бросил через пару предложений. Загадочный мистер Смит писал с иронией, как обычный человек, а не озабоченный робот. А еще был внезапно терпеливым и на последнее, весьма грубое сообщение ответил сочувственно: «Ты явно не онлайновый человек, да :)?».

Что поделать, Тренер всегда знакомился по старинке. И с удовольствием продолжил бы в том же духе, да только времени стало как-то совсем в обрез, а последний классный секс обернулся для Тренера настоящей головной болью. Он считал, что нашел себе постоянного сексуального партнера; партнер с какого-то перепугу решил, что Тренер хочет в серьезные отношения. А все почему? Потому что проснулся не вовремя. Аккурат тогда, когда Тренер, задумавшись спросонья, нежно отвел упавшую на глаза светлую челку, вспоминая о других, всегда тщательно приглаженных волосах.

Собственно, мистер Смит не улетел на хер после своего непонятного сообщения именно потому, что у него тоже, насколько Тренер мог судить, были светлые волосы. И красивый профиль. Он совсем не был похож на Брэда Питта, но чем-то неуловимо смахивал на другого Смита, с которым Тренер имел неудовольствие познакомиться несколько месяцев назад, и это тоже добавило плюсов к его анкете. Ну, как анкете: Тренер долго пялился на две абсолютно ни о чем не говорящие фотографии. Одна, обрезанная так, что видна была только часть лица и щетина, и вторая ⏤ из душа, где толком не понять ничего. Но зато красиво, атмосферненько.  


[ ](https://ibb.co/BTFTNr5)

⏤ Женатик или в шкафу сидит, ⏤ заглянув через плечо, пробормотал Эрни. ⏤ Такие обычно оставляют пустые анкеты или заполняют их через жопу и всячески ныкаются. Но если вам чисто потрахаться, то почему нет?

⏤ Да и вроде не урод, если фото реальные, ⏤ протянул Праймтайм. ⏤ Был бы я геем, я б лайкнул.

Ну, Тренер и лайкнул. От души. Использовал свой единственный выдаваемый на день «суперлайк» и даже ойкнул, когда приложение радостно известило его о том, что пара совпала.

⏤ И что теперь?

⏤ Напишите ему, типа, прекрасно выглядишь, можете баклажан отправить, ⏤ Мэл зашипел, когда ему под ребро прилетел локоть Эрни. ⏤ Я пошутил.

Тренер помотал головой, не понимая уличного юмора, но на всякий случай решил избегать любых овощей и фруктов. Просто написал неловкое, абсолютно стандартное: «Привет, у тебя красивые снимки» и отправил.

Его собеседник отозвался довольно скоро, вежливо поблагодарил и отвесил изящный комплимент в ответ. Немного смущенный, Тренер с горделивой ухмылкой смотрел на похвалу его форме. Поначалу он был против размещения фотографии в одних шортах, но Карапузы были неумолимы. Полуголое тело недвусмысленно намекало на то, что он не ищет постоянных отношений, и, поколебавшись, Тренер уступил. Как оказалось, не зря. Про его пресс написали многое ⏤ и что он крепкий, как у Шварца (какая грубая, наглая ложь, пфф), и что с него хотелось бы слизать сперму (можно, но не в первом же предложении?), и прочее, прочее. Кубики, едва заметно проступающие через мягкий живот, манили людей, и мистер Смит не стал исключением. Правда, выразился намного корректнее остальных: «Если ты не фейк, то мне нравится, что я вижу». Диалог тек плавно и непринужденно, позволяя обоим внимательно обнюхать друг друга, и где-то между обменом любезностями и шутками на злобу дня мистер Смит ненавязчиво поинтересовался, что же именно «Джеймс, 40» ищет на сайте.  


[ ](https://ibb.co/f4rNjdF)

«Хорошую компанию на вечер. Хочу отлично провести время. Просто, приятно, без мозготраха», ⏤ честно ответил Тренер.

«Это легко устроить. Интересно узнать о твоих вкусах»

«Каких именно?»

Довольно улыбнувшись, Тренер убрал телефон в карман… чтобы после долгой, изнурительной тренировки получить именно то, чего он так старался избежать. Тот самый мозговынос. Вместо вопроса про музыку или фильмы, или предпочтения в еде он получил какую-то абракадабру. И если «ваниль» с БДСМ и минетом он еще смог расшифровать, то остальные сокращения вызывали лишь смутные догадки: «bls? ap? ar? rpg? cob/cof? etc…». Да-а, кто-то явно был настроен не на карбонару с кинотеатром.

«Просил ведь без мозготраха... Что ты от меня хочешь?»

Позже, на ринге, Тренер пожалел, что так открыто хаманул. Стоило сдержаться, а не выплескивать раздражение на нормального, в общем-то, мужика. Который вполне уверенно в свои тридцать семь разбирался в современном сленге, в отличие от замшелого Тренера, у которого голова взрывалась от всех этих буковок. Нет, все эти приложения ⏤ не его. Лучше по старой метóде в баре, где и интонацию можно считать, и человек разговаривает словами через рот, а не сокращает все до странных аббревиатур. Еще бы баклажан отправил (да, про него Тренер уже был в курсе).

И эти постоянные уведомления. Бззз, бззз, сводящее с ума.

«Ты явно не онлайновый человек, да? :)»

На душе потеплело. Мысленно дав себе обещание как следует извиниться, Тренер пошел с телефоном в душ. Усталость накатывала тяжелой волной, напоминая, что последний раз Тренер перекусывал в обед, а потом решил устроить мелким новичкам незапланированные показательные бои.

«Вообще нет, прости. Я тут второй день всего лишь»

Пока Тренер смывал с себя пот и навалившуюся сонливость, экран телефона загорелся. Отфыркиваясь от льющейся на макушку воды, Тренер вытер руку о висевшее полотенце и потянулся прочитать сообщение. Моргнул. Сглотнул образовавшийся комок. Перечитал и, открыв фото этого мистера Смита, машинально опустил руку вниз. Тот был все так же мил, подробно перечисляя все то, что написал ему ранее ⏤ вежливо, поясняя каждую аббревиатуру. А после приписал, с неизменным теперь смайликом: «Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу ⏤ я бы хотел все :), но зависит от твоих вкусов».

Фотка мистера Смита в душе была красивой. На минет Тренер был точно согласен. И на облизывание яичек с риммингом. И кончить на лицо, подставленное под теплые струи, тоже хотелось. И на тело ⏤ как минимум, на видневшуюся, хорошо прокачанную грудь. Против игрушек или фингеринга он тоже ничего не имел. Прошипев сквозь зубы, Тренер провел кулаком по полувозбужденному члену и прикусил губу.

«Ну, как минимум, одну ролевую игру я уже знаю: профессор интернет-сленга и его новый ученик»

Мистер Смит ответил через несколько минут, когда Тренер, вытершись, натянул на себя чистый костюм. 

«Пожалею, что спрашиваю сейчас, но исключительно ради любопытства: профессор будет иметь дело с непутевым или прилежным учеником?»

«Обычно я очень усердный. Но если хочешь, можешь наказать меня за плохое поведение»

«Видимо, придется, потому что я теперь не могу работать»

По-хулигански подмигнув своему отражению, Тренер бросил в сумку грязную одежду и направился к выходу. Весенний ночной ветер приятно холодил мокрую голову, остужая пыл, и Тренер несколько секунд бездумно пялился на телефон, гадая, пора ли попросить нормальное фото с человеческого ракурса. Посмотреть на этого таинственного мистера Смита хотелось, но Тренер медлил, сознательно оттягивая момент срыва покровов. Он знал некоторые детали: что его вероятный любовник блондин и тоже очкарик, и пока этого хватало. Пока он не видел лица полностью, можно было закрыть глаза и ненадолго ⏤ совсем на чуть-чуть ⏤ представить, что мистер Смит сидит сейчас на своем кожаном диване в мягком домашнем свитере, поправляет очки и готовит очередной план по захвату нарко-мира. И забавно моргает, глядя на экран телефона. Тренер вздохнул с явным сожалением и набил ответ:

«Я бы предложил помощь, но, насколько понимаю, встретиться ты можешь только в обеденное время?»

Лучше сразу переходить к делу и не тешить себя иллюзиями. Особенно теми недоступными и криминальными, от которых стоило держаться подальше. Что он успешно и делал, наплевав на откровенный флирт Рэймонда Смита в их последнюю встречу. Был бы он один, может, и согласился бы увидеться еще раз. Без оружия и, желательно, без одежды. Но у него был зал. Карапузы. Другие ребята, от мала до велика. Как их наставлять на путь истинный, если он сам не будет следовать своим же наставлениям ⏤ держаться от Пирсона подальше? Да и потом, при всем своем здоровом эгоизме, Тренер четко понимал, насколько они разные, от принципов и образа жизни до положения в обществе. И то, что Тренер воспринял как флирт, вполне могло оказаться простой вежливостью.  
«Увидимся позже». Тренер говорил точно так же своим любовникам, покидая их уютные гнездышки или номер отеля ранним утром. Надо ли уточнять, что больше они не встречались?

«Для тебя у меня всегда найдется время. Хочешь поужинать?»

Тренер усмехнулся, размышляя над незавуалированным приглашением в постель. 

«Хочу увидеть, как ты выглядишь. И поужинать. Набери меня: +44…»

Телефон зазвонил буквально в ту же минуту, и Тренер, вздрогнув, чуть не выронил его из рук. Настроившись на игривый диалог, он совсем не ожидал увидеть знакомое имя на экране. Как говорится, вспомнишь солнце ⏤ вот и лучик.

⏤ Чему обязан? ⏤ сухо поприветствовал Рэймонда Смита Тренер, старательно гоня из мыслей последние фантазии, на которые так славно дрочилось в душе.

⏤ И тебе добрый вечер, ⏤ хмыкнул Рэймонд на том конце провода. ⏤ Отвлекаю?

⏤ Отвлекаешь, ⏤ подтвердил Тренер и отнес трубку от лица. Тезка траво-гангстера пока не объявился, только точечки шли в чате, извещая, что он что-то пишет в ответ.

⏤ Жаль, ⏤ донесся довольный, совсем не раскаивающийся голос, и Тренер нахмурился. Что-то тут было нечисто. Не к добру. ⏤ Вопрос небольшой возник.

Вечер переставал быть томным.

⏤ Опять мои парни набедокурили? Что на этот раз ⏤ сперли ваш контейнер? Или придумали что поинтереснее?

⏤ Твои парни явно натворили дел, но я вообще не за этим звоню. Стейки любишь?

⏤ Люблю, ⏤ меланхолично согласился Тренер. ⏤ Они особенно хорошо идут под охуительные истории про неудачливых десантников, шантаж и прочие удивительные приключения.

На том конце провода раздался отчетливый смешок.

⏤ Знаешь, в переписке ты более милый.

⏤ В переписке я… что?!

Телефон завибрировал, оповещая в новом сообщении в чате, и Тренер недоверчиво уставился на фотографию знакомого гриля и двух кусков мяса. Одного из них касались длинные пальцы, только вместо двух квадратных массивных колец на них была обычная печатка. Следом свалилось короткое: «Это твой».

⏤ Алло? Ты живой?

Тренер молча полез в профиль. Нет, он, конечно, мог догадаться, но… На снимке у Рэя почти не было бороды, так, отросшая щетина, и волосы были короче, да и что вообще можно понять по этой фото-расчлененке?! Типаж похожий, да и все. Собственно, за что Тренер его и лайкнул ⏤ а теперь сидит в машине и ловит открытым ртом воздух, как замороженная рыба в коробках для марихуаны.

«Скажи, что ты не откинулся там с сердечным приступом»

⏤ Какого хрена, Рэймонд? ⏤ прохрипел Тренер.

⏤ А, живой. Отлично. Думал, ты уже с того света меня проклинаешь.

⏤ Мне повторить вопрос?

⏤ Да я с первого раза прекрасно все услышал, ⏤ Рэй помедлил и осторожно, словно ступая по минному полю, продолжил: ⏤ Может, ты мне понравился? И я хотел, чтобы ты узнал меня с другой стороны? Без предыстории нашего знакомства.

⏤ Но тебе бы все равно пришлось вскрыть карты.

⏤ Заметь: я это сделал до того, как у нас дошло до секстинга и нюдсов.

⏤ Джентльмен, ⏤ Тренер усмехнулся и, повернув ключ в замке зажигания, уверенно нажал на педаль.

⏤ Именно. Поэтому, если ты едешь сейчас меня убивать, прошу принять это во внимание.

⏤ Так ты же только в обед можешь, ⏤ повторил Тренер, прикидывая, как быстрее добраться до противоположного конца Лондона.

⏤ Да с чего ты взял? ⏤ изумился Рэй. ⏤ Я же написал…

⏤ У тебя в профиле стоит: 4.20. Обеденный перерыв? ⏤ Тренер моргнул, понимая, что не заметил очевидного, и еле слышно простонал: ⏤ Только не говори, что ты указал размер члена. 

Молчанием Рэя можно было глушить все радиосигналы. Тренер вновь убрал трубку от лица, проверяя, не сорвался ли звонок. Когда Рэй, наконец, заговорил, по тону было ясно, что он тщательно скрывает еле сдерживаемый смех:

⏤ Да, в онлайн-сленге ты вообще не силен. Столькому тебя придется научить… ⏤ от этого сладкого обещания у Тренера по загривку побежали мурашки. ⏤ Профиль тебе Карапузы заполняли?

⏤ Ну… да, ⏤ Тренер почему-то смутился и крепче перехватил руль, чувствуя подвох. ⏤ А что? Нормальная анкета же.

⏤ Очень даже, ⏤ активно согласился Рэй. ⏤ Особенно фото. Я аж дар речи потерял. Впрочем, я потерял его сразу, как только увидел тебя в приложении. Ну так что, какая прожарка?

⏤ Средняя. И, Рэймонд…

⏤ Что?

⏤ Жопу готовь, вот что.

Сообщение прилетело буквально через пять минут после того, как Тренер отключился. У него брови аж на затылок уехали, когда он представил, с каким невозмутимым видом проклятый Рэймонд Смит набивал свой вопрос:

«Уточни степень подготовки»

«Medium well»

Позже, лежа в предрассветных сумерках, Тренер лениво пропускал через пальцы мягкие светлые пряди, думая, что, в общем-то, Карапузы были правы: Tinder оказался не такой уж плохой идеей. И, если Рэй будет не против, можно еще раз повторить их… ужин.

⏤ С чего бы мне быть против? ⏤ Рэй сонно протер глаза и усмехнулся, проведя ладонью по колючей щеке Тренера. ⏤ Это у тебя там забор из заграждений.

⏤ Каких заграждений? ⏤ спросил Тренер.

Получилось невнятно и смешно, потому что говорил он прямо в раскрытую ладонь, нежась под утренними, пронзительно-ласковыми прикосновениями. Рэй покачал головой и, выгнувшись, дотянулся до прикроватной тумбочки. Зайдя приложение, он щелкнул по профилю Тренера и открыл описание.

⏤ Это что за ерунда? ⏤ удивился Тренер, но тут же отвлекся, стоило Рэю коснуться губами его живота. Да, Рэй, расположившийся в его ногах, был куда интереснее, чем очередные непонятные аббревиатуры.

⏤ Твоя анкета, ⏤ по темной дорожке волос Рэй спустился влажными поцелуями ниже. ⏤ ONS ⏤ секс на одну ночь, NSA ⏤ отношения без обязательств, ⏤ Тренер выдохнул, шире разведя бедра, и еще раз взглянул на экран, ⏤ No STR, no LTR ⏤ никаких краткосрочных и долгосрочных отношений, ну и вишенка на торте, ⏤ Тренер сглотнул, подаваясь навстречу горячему дыханию, ⏤ DDG ⏤ ты в поиске изумительно, сногсшибательно красивого партнера.

Зажмурившись, Тренер глубоко дышал открытым ртом, стараясь сосредоточиться.

⏤ Карапузы меня очень любят и хотят для меня только самого лучшего.

⏤ Мгм, ⏤ согласился Рэй, не отрываясь от своего неторопливого, крайней приятного занятия.

Воспоминание о Карапузах помогло вернуться к ускользающей в тягучей неге мысли. Запустив еще раз приложение, Тренер скрыл в настройках профиль Рэя, даже не думая спрашивать разрешения.  
В конце концов, он же сам хотел попробовать с Тренером все? Вот и попробует. Заодно научит «Джеймса, 40» еще каким идиотским выражениям, и тогда тот сможет поберечь голосовые связки и орать на своих шалопаев коротким капслоком.

⏤ Изумительно, ⏤ прошептал Тренер, гладя Рэя по растрепанной голове, ⏤ сногсшибательно красивый. Мне нравится.

Рэй бросил на него короткий довольный взгляд, и Тренер, приподнявшись, мягко провел пальцами по впалой щеке:

⏤ А если я хочу встретиться с тобой еще раз? Как это называется?

⏤ Один раз? ⏤ уточнил Рэй, облизывая влажные губы, и Тренер завороженно уставился на них.

⏤ Не один. Несколько, ⏤ поцелуй вышел нежным и неторопливым, и Тренер сам не заметил, как его уложили вниз и заботливо подоткнули под поясницу подушку. ⏤ Много.

⏤ Друзья с привилегиями, ⏤ усмехнулся Рэй.

⏤ Сойдет, ⏤ кивнул Тренер, довольно щурясь в ответ.

За несколько месяцев Тренер поднаторел в аббревиатурах настолько, что мог без труда утверждать, что их с Рэем привилегированные отношения последовательно перетекли в краткосрочные, а из них, спустя полгода, сами собой переросли в долгосрочные. Со всеми обязательствами, вторыми зубными щетками в ванных и выделенными полками в шкафах, и привязанностями. Карапузы деловито утверждали с высоты своих онлайн-знаний, что Рэй сразу взял Тренера в оборот, но что они понимали? Это Тренер еще с третьей встречи видел перспективу, особенно когда Рэй флиртовал с ним (он сам подтвердил, к слову, что так и было). 

Карапузы кивали Тренеру, как китайские болванчики, но по их лицам было понятно ⏤ ни черта они ему не верили. Ни на полшишечки. Вероятно, как и многие, они попали под беспощадное обаяние Рэя или до сих были под впечатлением от того короткого, но красноречивого монолога, которому случайно стали свидетелями. Взбешенный прилипчивым гостем, который зачем-то каждый вечер приезжал в зал и задавал Тренеру тупые вопросы, Рэй спокойно и очень вежливо пообещал нашинковать в бетон неудачливого Казанову и вообще любого, кто посягнет на святая святых клуба. Тренер был польщен ⏤ никогда еще его задницу не возводили в столь высокий ранг, а Карапузы прониклись к Рэю огромной симпатией и стали считать чуть ли не батей номер два. Пришлось, конечно, потом успокоить пару нервных соседей, услышавших, что банда Тренера теперь всем несогласным грозит капустой в цементе, да попросить Рэя выбирать выражения при обалдуях. И больше проблем не обнаружилось. Все было чинно и благостно, к огромному удовольствию Тренера.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал. Мистер Смит вежливо извещал, что он задерживается, но все, абсолютно все планы на вечер остаются в силе. Отмотав наверх, где значились простые и давно понятные «69», «ap» и «вообще все, что захочешь», Тренер усмехнулся и быстро напечатал, прежде чем шагнуть на ринг.

«Хочу все, что предложишь»

Ответ Рэя пришел быстро. Тренер нахмурился, глядя на новые, незнакомые ему буквы и, присев за рабочий стол, забил в гугл новый акроним. Моргнул. Посмотрел на сообщение, вновь на экран монитора. Почему-то дрогнувшей рукой снял очки и задумчиво протер их краем футболки. А затем медленно, с силой зажимая каждую букву, без всяких сокращений вывел под коротким «LTBM*?» решительное: «Я согласен».

Потому что все ведь было хорошо. Изумительно сногсшибательно. 

___________  
*LTBM (Live together before marriage) ⏤ совместное проживание до брака  
420 ⏤ термин, используемый для обозначения популярного времени курения марихуаны. Означает время 04:20 и 16:20  
BJ ⏤ blowjob; AP ⏤ anal play; AR ⏤ anal rimming; RPG ⏤ role play games; COB/COF ⏤ come on body / come on face; BLS ⏤ ball licking and sucking


End file.
